Baby Uchiha
by darkpetal202
Summary: Sakura just underwent quite the extreme labor...and Naruto is not making it any easier on her. The Lion King does NOT teach you how to hold a child. A story of the first born Uchiha baby, and the stupidity of the parents best friend


Hello all! I know I have been inactive for quite some time, but I am back and I am extremely sorry! Haha so here is a little one-shot to keep you waiting while I work on the next chapter of GG&BB

Song of the day- Rich Girls by The Virgins

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

He knew this smell anywhere. The bitter sterile smell of antiseptics that always made him slightly cringe and his nose wrinkle. He was not a stranger to this smell and was more than once awoken to this putrid odor after a mission went sour. He actually came to accept this dizzying smell after many years of courting his now wife who holds the very prestige title of Chief of Surgery. That's right, he was in Konoha Medical Center Hospital, but he wasn't currently here recovering from an earlier mission, or visiting his darling wife. Oh no, Uchiha Sasuke was here for an entirely different reason. And because of that reason, he was currently getting berated by said lovely wife.

"You did this to me Uchiha! I will fucking murder you!" Sasuke mentally cringed at the volume of his wife's voice along with her threat. Everyone in Konoha village was well aware of Uchiha Sakura's temper, many being on the receiving end of it, but when you add pain to the mix, you have one brutally pissed of kunoichi.

"Sakura, I know you're in pain…" Sasuke started tentatively before he was roughly interrupted by Sakura's grip on his plain black tee-shirt.

"Pain, Sasuke? Pain? You have never experienced pain until you have something the size of a watermelon, pushing its way out of your uterus! Have you ever felt that Sasuke? Do you know what pain is?" She asked, perspiration gathering on her forehead (which Sasuke never saw as overly large despite Sakura's constant worry) as she looked at him, eyes narrowing with each passing word.

Sasuke just gazed at her for a moment, eyes slightly wider than usual as she used her hand that was curling around the soft cotton material of his shirt to bring him closer. "No dear." He replied, standing above her bed praying to Kami that she won't deck him in the face.

Her eyes flickered to anger before a frown marred its way onto her features. "Get me more drugs."

That's right. The Uchiha's were having their first child. Their little future, and heir. The start to rebuilding the foundation of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

And Sakura was only seven centimeters dialated…oh Kami help him.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Naruto mumbled as he stood outside of the Maternity Ward of Konoha Hospital. "That baby's probably going to have a set of lungs on it just like its mother." He said sitting back down in the blue plastic chair next to his fiancé.

Sakura was just wheeled out of her room into the delivery room after hitting ten centimeters. As they came out to the hallway of the wing all Naruto and Hinata could hear were Sakura's brutal screams.

"Hopefully it will be over soon." Hinata said, concern lacing her words for her friend.

Naruto grinned as he looked down at Hinata and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Don't you worry. Sakura-chan is a trooper, and she has Sasuke there to help her." Hinata nodded her head numbly, almost seeming not to hear him. She silently placed both of her hands over her own stomach before looking down the hall where Sakura was currently giving birth before looking up at her fiancé. Smiling softly, she made her decision to tell him tonight, because just as Sakura needed her strong man beside her, she will need her own.

* * *

She was physically and emotionally drained. Sweat seemed to be covering every inch of her and she was extremely grateful that she had put her hair up in a high pony tail in order to keep the stringy, sweat covered tresses out of her eyes. All she could think about was how much she wanted to take a shower and maybe, just maybe apologize to her husband for calling him, and quote "a little fucker who can't keep his damn dick in his god damn fucking pants"…no, he actually deserved that one. But all of these thoughts seemed to disappear all at once when Tsunade looked up at her with the softest eyes and a warm smile.

"Can I introduce you two to someone?" She asked standing up at the foot of the bed as she spoke over the soft crying that was emitted from the small bundle wadded in pink nestled in her arms. "Say hello to Baby Girl Uchiha."

"A girl?" Sakura asked meekly, voice a little hoarse from yelling. A smile started to spread across her face as she held her arms out to her mentor who gently placed the swathed infant into her arms. Sasuke gently sat down next to Sakura's head on the bed to get a better look at his first born. Wrapping an arm around his wife who started to softly cry, he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head while they both gazed down at the child they both created.

Tsunade silently excused herself to give them a moment together and to tell their guests of the outcome of the delivery. Clossing her eyes tiredly, a few tears silently escaped her eyes as she leaned back into her husbands chest. "She has your eyes." Sakura said, her tone filled with joy.

Smiling softly down at her, he nuzzled his cheek into her hair. "She has your pink hair." Opening her eyes, Sakura looked up at Sasuke before looking down at their child lovingly and nodded.

They stayed in silence for a while, both gazing down at their little girl before Sakura broke off into a soft chuckle and a wide grin. "Thank kami she has your forehead."

Sasuke smirked while shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He kissed Sakura's temple lightly and returned to put his chin back atop her head, all the while looking down on their baby girl.

* * *

"Hey you two! Or should I say three." Naruto said, entering Sakura's room with Hinata in tow.

After giving them about a half an hour in the delivery room, Tsunade returned to move Sakura and Baby Girl Uchiha into a recovery room.

Sasuke immediately hushed Naruto upon his entry, not wanting his friend to awaken his slumbering child. Sakura just looked up tiredly to her friends while smiling softly to them. "Guys, this is Baby Girl Uchiha." Sakura said nodding to the dozing infant in her arms.

Naruto and Hinata immediately crowded the side of her bed to gaze and the slumbering child. "Oh Sakura, Sasuke. She's beautiful." Hinata commented softly, tightening her grip on Naruto's hand.

Naruto just looked down at the child before turning his gaze to his two best friends. "You guys…you guys have a baby. This is weird. You're parents. You have a child…were getting old." He said as Sakura smiled and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy.

"Do you want to hold her Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the blond headed boy who stood over her bed.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke cut Naruto off before he could speak. Looking over at his best friend from his spot seated next to his wife. Naruto may have been his best friend, but he would never trust him with his child.

"Oh Sasuke, he wont drop her or anything. Other than that, he needs to get used to the feeling of holding a child. Isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Sakura winked at her friend as Hinata blushed bright red, restraining from pulling her hand out of Naruto's grasp to cover her face.

"Yea, come on teme! I'll sit down while holding her!" Naruto screeched, offended that his best friends would think he would drop their newborn.

Sasuke scowled as he looked down at his wife and child. "Only if you stop screaming dobe." As he went to reach for his baby girl, Sakura scooted her away gently.

"And, only if you two stop using that language around our child…I don't want something like that to be her first word." Sakura put on a scowl that could match that of her husbands before gently helping Sasuke pick the little girl up off of her lap.

Silently instructing Naruto to sit down, Sasuke stood over his friend before showing him how to hold a baby. "Have you ever even held a baby before?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he settled into his seat. "I've seen it in movies and stuff."

Mumbling, "Oh dear Kami." Sasuke slipped baby Uchiha into Naruto's awaiting arms, as he stood very close to the side of Naruto's chair, making sure he could catch his baby if the dobe slipped up.

As this was going on, Hinata leaned herself on Sakura's bed while watching her fiancé learn how to hold a child for the first time. "He's really good at that." Sakura noted as she watched her friend look down at her child and make cooing noises. "When are you going to tell him that you're on the way?" Sakura looked over at Hinata as she smiled watching her love.

"I think after we leave the hospital tonight. I kind of wanted to see how he would handle Baby Girl Uchiha. By the way, think of a name yet?"

"Sasuke-kun and I were thinking a few over but I don't think we have officially decided yet." Speaking of her dear husband, she watched as he was standing on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce if Naruto slipped up even a little.

The two girls smiled softly watching the soon to be father making baby noises to the child in his arms…

That is, until he lifted the baby girl with outstretched arms, over his head.

"Everything the light touches is our Kingdome." Naruto said proudly, looking at his friend's child while smiling widely.

The room was quiet for a few moments before Sakura spoke up. "Sasuke, get me our child, now!" She surely did not have to ask twice as he reached over and ripped his daughter away from the idiot he calls a best friend while looking at him in disbelief. Returning to Sakura's bedside, Sasuke slipped their child into her awaiting arms as she gazed the baby over cautiously, making sure she was alright despite the fact that Baby Girl Uchiha was still sleeping heavily in her arms, completely unaware of what had occurred.

After depositing his child in his wife's arms, he turned to look at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto just looked back at him with confusion while shrugging his shoulders and saying, "What?"

Hinata came over to her fiancé and grabbed him by the forearm, dragging him to the door. "I am so sorry about that." She said apologetically while shoving Naruto out the door.

The door clicked quietly behind their departure as Sakura shook her head at the stupidity of her friend while Sasuke came to sit beside her again. "We really need to find new friends." He mumbled while Sakura silently agreed.

After a couple moments of silence, Sakura gazed up at Sasuke. "You know, we really should come up with a name. Have anything specific in mind?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the small child in her arms. "Kind of…what do you think about Mikoto?" He asked almost timidly.

Sakura smiled softly up at him, recalling it to be the name of his deceased mother. "I think it is perfect. Absolutely perfect." She smiled lovingly at him before kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at her and their child before mumbling to himself. "Uchiha Mikoto. It's excellent."

All three of them sat in a loving atmosphere, with smiles on their faces. Sakura was fully aware that Sasuke would be a great father, while Sasuke believed full heartedly that Sakura would be a wonderful mother, because they balanced each other out. They were yin and yang, and they knew that if they made it this far, where they were holding the next generation of the Uchiha line in their loving hands, nothing would stop their relationship.

"…So, it's not Simba then?" Sakura said cheekily while all Sasuke could do was sweat drop.

* * *

The entire reason I wrote this story was so that I could have Naruto say "Everywhere the light touches is our Kingdom"…That's very sad of me, but very true. Also, I am way to tired to do any major editing so sorry if there are a lot of problems. I know I have been inactive for an extremely long time, but I had many personal issues I had going on that I feel very bad got in the way of me writing. So this is a little one-shot saying that I am back, and I will be working very hard at starting right where I left off with Good Girls and Bad Boys, so look forward to that. I will hopefully have the next chapter up very soon, and yet again, I am very sorry for the long wait, and I love you all who are still going to read my stories even though I am an extreme procrastinator. :P


End file.
